Angels and Racoons
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When they were little, Gaara's father 'gave' Tenshi to him. the silent girl with wings is constantly by the redhead's side and he is extremily protective of her. Can Tenshi teach Gaara how to love? Can Gaara give Tenshi the strength to face her fears? Find out!


**alright! here's a new fanfic! it's a Gaara one this time.  
Warnings: blood, violence, kissing later on, oocness!  
Dislcaimer: i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Her wrists ached from the rough rope tied too tightly around them. The itchy cloth around her head kept her from seeing where they were going. The seven year old girl whimpered, shivering. The chain connected to her thin ankle kept her from bolting out of the wagon. Sniffling, she curled up tighter into a ball. The wagon stopped. Rough hands unlocked the chain and yanked the child out. She cried out as she hit the scorching sand. "Why is she blindfolded?" a man asked. "She can't run if she can't see," her 'caretaker' said. Silently, she cried, the blindfold soaking the tears up. "How old is she?" the same voice from before asked. "Seven, we know that for sure," Caretaker said. "What's her name?" "Don't know, she doesn't talk so we can't ask her." the ropes around her middle hurt as she panted hard. "Why the ropes around her middle?" the new voice asked. "Heh," a chuckle. The ropes were cut and two black and red, feathery wings expanded, stretching after being pressed tightly against her body for so long. The child whimpered as someone touched her right wing. The hand smoothed along her feathers, examining the dirt encrusted feathers. She whimpered again, trying to get the blindfold off. "I'll take her," the man said.

After the men left, a hand yanked her blind fold off. She rapidly blinked to get her eyes to adjust. The man staring at her had thick messy brown hair and cold eyes. She gulped wings quivering. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her feet. She squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for a blow. Something hit the back of her neck and she blacked out, one last, soft whimper escaping.

* * *

Gaara stared at the little girl that his father had half thrown into his room. She was unconscious and he could see a bruise forming on her neck where the pressure point was hit. The two small, red and black wings hung limp around her and were dirty. Gaara wrinkled his nose and picked her up. She was light and the seven year old could feel her ribs. Gaara carried her to the bathroom, determined to get the girl, smaller than him, cleaned up.

Gaara was carefully wiping dirt off her feathers when the girl woke up. A force slammed into the boy, knocking him back against a wall. The girl scrambled to her feet, wings extended and quivering with fear. Large, orange-pink eyes stared at him warily as he moved closer. "Stop that," he ordered as he felt the same force try to hit him again. The sand protected him this time. The little girl bit her lip, shaking her head and trembling. Gaara sighed, "I won't hurt you." It seemed like those were the magic words because right after he said them, Gaara had a sobbing girl all but tackle him. She cried and gripped the front of his shirt. Gaara froze; he had no idea what to do! He akwardly patted the girl's back between her wings and said, "Stop crying." She looked up at him and blinked, nodding. She wiped at her eyes. Gaara grabbed the wash cloth, "You're still dirty." The girl looked at her self and blushed, looking ashamed. Gaara sighed, dipping the cloth into the warm water in the tub and wringing it out. "Here," he sighed, dabbing at her face a little roughly with the cloth. The girl scrunched up her nose and sneezed. Gaara blinked, it was actually sort of cute how her whole frame shook with her sneeze and her feathers, which were now clean (he had tackled those first. It didn't look very comfortable to have the delicate looking feathers stuck to one another) fluffed out. The girl blushed. "Get in the tub, it'll be easier to get you washed up," he ordered. The little girl obeyed.

Gaara soon had her washed and squeaky clean. He helped her dry off and gave her some clothes of his that were too small for him. They fit her well enough, the shirt kept sliding off her shoulder though and he had to help her cut slits in it for her wings. She yawned and blinked tiredly at him. Gaara pointed to the bed he didn't use, "Sleep." She nodded, half falling onto the bed and passing out. Gaara noticed that her hair was like her feathers, black and red. It fell to her knees and was still slightly tangled. He'd have to remember to get a comb for her. Gaara decided then and there that the girl was his. She was all his, his new pet.

The next morning, she woke up, for the first time, not cold. Her nose twitched as she caught a sweet and spicy smell. Pinkish orange eyes cracked open to see a bowl of oatmeal. The red haired boy who had cleaned her up last night was standing there, staring at her. "Eat," he ordered. She nodded, smiling her thanks. She sat up and grabbed the bowl. He stomach rumbled and she blushed. Grabbing the spoon, she ate slowly, remembering what Kurai had said. _Don't eat fast, you'll make yourself sick!_ Kurai's voice rang out. "Do you have a name?" the boy asked. She winced, touching her throat and shaking her head, indicating she couldn't speak. The boy obviously got the message. "Can you write?" he asked. She shook her head, looking down. Gaara frowned. "Do you have a name?" she shook her head. His eyes narrowed, who wouldn't give their child a name at least?! She whimpered when he growled. Gaara looked at her. She blinked back shyly. Gaara huffed, realizing he would have to be careful with her for a while. She was obviously skittish, probably from how she was treated before. Gaara reached out and ran his fingers through her now soft, clean hair. The girl hummed as she finished eating. "Was it good?" he asked. She nodded, beaming at him. "Since you don't have a name, I'll just call you Tenshi," Gaara said. She blinked then she smiled so brightly at him, Gaara was stunned. Thin arms wrapped around him and the girl, Tenshi, squeezed, silently giggling. Gaara patted her head and carefully detached the girl.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Gaara was "given" Tenshi. The silent girl followed him everywhere, one hand always on his sleeve or arm. Her feathers were looking healthier now and he had gotten her hair cut. It was now to her waist and she had bangs. The whole look was cute on her as there were longer bangs framing her face. Currently her hair was pulled back into a messy braid while Gaara tried to teach her how to read and write.

It was shocking, how quickly Tenshi grasped the concept of reading. Tenshi beamed at him when Gaara told her she had gotten a letter right. She made a soft hum of joy and nuzzled his shoulder since it was the closest thing she could reach. Gaara blinked at her, and then he shrugged, getting use to her touchy-feely nature. He figured it was because she had been hurt most of her life and left alone. She needed the comfort of another living being. Tenshi tugged on his sleeve, looking around. Her wings quivered, flaring out slightly. Her eyes were glowing, something that happened when she was scared. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked, sitting up from his position on the floor. Tenshi pressed closer to Gaara, making a soft keening sound. Gaara was on alert instantly, Tenshi wasn't just nervous, she was terrified. That sound, at that pitch, told him that she was scared out of her mind. He had figured out a week ago, that Tenshi could sense emotions. He looked around, moving Tenshi behind him. She obeyed, gulping and chewing on her lip.

A kunai came at Gaara. The sand shielded him. He sent tendrils of sand after the ninja and caught him. "Did my father send you?" he stated. The shinobi nodded frantically, begging for mercy. Gaara didn't show it. Tenshi covered her eyes and waited. Gaara killed the ninja and disposed of the body so that Tenshi wouldn't see it. He touched her arm. She looked at him, eyes nervous. Gaara sighed, "That man tried to kill me. I had to kill him." Tenshi nodded, understanding. She hugged him, nuzzling her face against his neck. Gaara blinked, patting her head. Tenshi smiled, kissing his cheek.

Gaara stared at Tenshi. She was asleep, curled up against his side. She had grabbed his hand earlier, silently asking him to stay with her. Tenshi huffed, frowning in her sleep and tightening her grip on his shirt. Gaara ran a hand through her hair, calming the winged girl. She smiled in her sleep. Gaara looked at her.

Tenshi woke up slowly. Gaara learned not to try to wake her up quickly. He learned by a tired Tenshi smacking him with one wing, pouting at him. So as the little girl stretched, Gaara waited. Tenshi beamed at him, snuggling against his side for a moment. Gaara almost smiled, the smaller girl was so sweet and cute. "Time to get up Tenshi," he said, helping the sleepy girl out of the bed. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, giving her privacy to change.

Tenshi slipped on the soft knee length, blue dress that Gaara had bought her a few weeks ago. He had cut slits in the back for her wings to fold comfortably over the dress and expand without being hampered by the material. She also put on the leggings that went with the dress and her sandals. She huffed at her hair. Gaara came back to find her glaring at her bangs.

Biting back a snicker, Gaara grabbed the brush and had her sit down. He got behind her and began brushing her hair for the girl. Tenshi smiled, humming softly in content. Gaara was the only one she allowed close enough to even touch her. Everyone else got shoved away by her strange little power. Gaara didn't mind. It was nice having someone depend on him. And, deep in his mind, Shukaku was glad for the girl's company as well.

The sand spirit watched, through his container's eyes, as Tenshi flew around outside the village. He and Gaara both loved watching her fly. She was a little clumsy at first, but after a while, she would become more graceful. Tenshi swooped down, only to arc back into the air a few seconds from hitting the ground. She was smiling, a light pink flush on her cheeks. Shukaku smirked inside his cage, watching the girl as she landed in a small heap, only to pop back onto her feet with a grin. She darted over to Gaara, smiling at him.

Gaara felt Tenshi grab his hand as they walked back through the village. The boy knew that she was scared. The villagers weren't helping, she could sense their hate and it was actually making her ill. One thing he had found out about Tenshi's empathic abilities was that if emotions such as hate, bloodlust or anger were strong enough, it could make Tenshi feel sick. He pulled her through the streets and to the mansion. Once there Gaara and Tenshi ate and then Tenshi changed into her new nightgown and Gaara tucked the drowsy girl into bed. He sat on the floor, keeping watch over his Tenshi.

* * *

**And done! next chapter will be uploaded soon as possible! Review please and no flames or i'll sic Gaara on y**


End file.
